Off
by intheclosetcontest
Summary: When Demetri meets Alec at his church, the feelings that arise in him are completely... off. He starts to wonder how something that feels so right can be wrong. So very wrong.


**Title: Off  
****Pairing: Alec/Demetri  
****Word Count: 2,364  
****Rating: M  
****Summary: When Demetri meets Alec at his church, the feelings that arise in him are completely... off. He starts to wonder how something that feels so right can be wrong. So very wrong.**

**

* * *

**

They met in church.

"Mrs. Edwards, I'd like for you to meet my son, Alec. He's visiting from college," the pastor said, a jovial smile on his face.

Alec reached out to shake her hand, but she leaned in for a hug instead.

"Hello, dear. It is so nice to meet you. What are yous studying for?"

It was the pastor that answered. "Psychology. He's going to help people." Pastor was awfully proud of his son. Alec nodded, and pulled away from the hug, far from feeling at ease around the woman.

"Hey, Ma. Em says... that..." Mrs. Edwards' son came practically running around the corner, but froze when he saw Alec.

Something felt... _off_.

"Oh, Demetri, dear. This is Alec, the pastor's son. He's visiting from _college_." she emphasised the word 'college' because it was a soft spot for her son. He wasn't sure if he wanted to go to college - a complete and total waste of time, money, and effort - and that bothered his mother immensely. Her children were her tickets to a better, richer life. Not that she wasn't already wealthy, but who said that you couldn't improve?

"Hello," Demetri's voice was low, and he kept his head down, looking at his feet.

Something was off. _Different_.

Wrong.

For Alec, however, something was _on_. Very on. Uncomfortably on.

It was familiar, but _different_.

And so very right.

Rather than giving a hand for a shake as he had done for Mrs. Edwards, he leaned in for a hug.

Demetri was hesitant to, but then he remembered his brother saying that a manly hug wasn't too bad.

Except, it was no manly hug.

Because holy motherfuck - forgive me, Father - Demetri smelled good.

Too good.

Alec was facing a painting of Jesus and His Disciples as he hugged Demetri, and he swore on all that was sin that they knew the thoughts going through his mind.

He had to end the hug sooner than he would have liked.

Demetri looked very awkward when Alec pulled away.

Parts of him were still off, but...

Holy motherfuck - forgive me, Father - Alec smelled good.

Too good.

**({}*fuck[him]fuck[him]fuck[him]fuck[him]fuck*{})**

The next time they saw each other, Alec was naked.

Was it completely coincidental that he was one of the counselors at Demetri's football camp?

Surprisingly, _yes_.

Demetri had just come from a fucking _horrid_ session, and was in desperate need of a _very_ hot shower.

The camp had a couple of individual bathrooms where the campers could shower and wash up in private, and it was one of those that Demetri entered.

After stripping and adjusting the water, Demetri stepped in and took a shower.

At least, he tried to.

Because, you see, Alec was in the bathroom, too. The shower, to be more specific.

"Uh, excuse me?"

Demetri jumped and turned around to face a wet, naked Alec.

_Halellujah_.

"Fuck, uh... _shit_. I'm so fucking sorry. I didn't even realize that you wee in here! I was zoned out. Just, _fuck_. I'll leave." Demetri was flustered as fuck; not even sure why. But he couldn't bother to worry about his blushing or the fucking _fluttering_ in his stomach.

He had problems more difficult to deal with.

Quite literally.

You see, there was a certain part of Demetri that was extremely close to saluting Alec.

Alec... already was.

And he couldn't find it in him to be embarrassed at all.

"Er, shit. I should go. Yeah, I think I'll go."

Demetri was an unhealthy shade of red. And just kept getting darker and darker every time his eyes wandered down to Alec's erection.

Wait.

_Erection?_

Fuck.

Alec looked down at his _erection _pointedly before looking back up at Demetri with an eyebrow raised.

"Does it fucking _look _like I want you to leave?"

His voice was low and gravelly and sent chills down Demetri's spine.

But before he could dwell on why another fucking _guy _was causing it, Alec was kissing him.

Demetri was fucking _flabbergasted_.

But then, he really couldn't concentrate on everything that was wrong with it (because there was a lot wrong with it, as far as he was concerned).

Alec's erection was against _his_.

And _fuck_ if it didn't feel _so fucking good_.

It was pressing his, and every time that Alec would _push_ into him, they'd rub.

Fucking _fantastic_.

In the back of his mind, he knew that there were reasons as to _why_ he shouldn't have been doing what he was doing.

But he really couldn't _care_.

He was _lost_ in the thrust and _unf_ and the moans and the groans and the fucking _grunts_. The rhythm that Alec seemed to go by - _that fucking amazing rhythm_ - and the hands on his fucking _ass_, making Alec lost in _his_ thrusts and _unf_ and moans and groans and fucking _grunts_. The rhythm that Demetri seemed to go by - _that fucking amazing rhythm_ - and the hands gripping the hair at nape of his hair.

Fucking _fantastic_.

And then he was close - _shit, so fucking close_ - and _he_ was close - _shit, so fucking _close - and he could feel it it building up - _coming, coming, coming_ - and then _he_ could feel it building up - _coming, coming, coming_ - and just _God_.

And then...

The reasons as to _why_ he shouldn't have been doing what he was doing that had been in the back of is mind...

Moved up to the front.

Real crappy moment.

He broke the kiss and pushed Alec away - the fucking _hardest_ thing that he'd ever had to do in life - and the chanting of _shit_ began.

"Fuck, uhh. I have a girlfriend," and he ran out, panting and completely unsatisfied.

Alec was left standing in the pouring water, panting, _glaring_, and completely unsatisfied.

Because they both knew that the whole 'girlfriend' thing wasn't the _actual_ reason.

**({}*fuck[him]fuck[him]fuck[him]fuck[him]fuck*{})**

It was pretty damn awkward when they saw each other at church the next Sunday.

Real awkward.

**({}*fuck[him]fuck[him]fuck[him]fuck[him]fuck*{})**

"What the fuck did you do to my brother?"

It was two friggen o'clock in the morning, and one of Demetri's friends - who conveniently happened to be Alec's little sister - had called him. No 'hello' or 'hey' or even 'what the hell are you doing awake' as she'd done many times before, even though she was the one calling. Simply, _what the fuck did you do to my brother?_

"Huh?" Demetri was still groggy (as the phone had been the annoying piece of crap that woke him up) and really couldn't be forced to deal with such bothersome things as thinking. Who even did that anymore?

"Don't huh me! What did you do to upset Alec so much?"

The name sure as hell jolted him awake.

"What about Alec?"

"Today at church, you were avoiding him and casting weird looks at him, and he's been a total grump since yesterday afternoon. I can only assume that something happened between you two. So, what did you do to my brother?"

Ignoring her question, Demetri said, "I wasn't avoiding him or giving him any type of looks, let alone weird ones."

"Yes, you were, Metri. Hes been through enough shit, and -"

Demetri interrupted her, not in the mood for a guilt trip. She was _very_ good at them. "Hey, is uhh, your brother... gay?"

It'd been nagging at him ever since the... incident. That and the _off_ feelings.

Stronger than ever before.

It'd taken him a shitload of time to fall asleep.

His friend was as silent as he'd been while he stared at the ceiling, willing - _fucking begging, man_ - for sleep to come take him.

It was a simple yes or no question, but she instead replied with, "If he is, what's it to you?"

Fuck. "Nothing. I just wanted to - I was curious."

"Yeah, well, whatever. If you want to know something about Alec, ask Alec. He's not some rude, arrogant person that refuses to share answers with his friends."

"I not arrogant. And only partially rude," Demetri said jokingly, obviously trying to lighten the mood. "And there's nothing to answer with."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, Metri. I gotta go. Christian camp starts tomorrow, and counselors have to show up two hours early. And you know how anal my dad is about tardiness - even though he's late to everything but church - so being late is ruled out."

"Crap, that starts tomorrow?"

"Have you not been to any of our prep classes? Was that a long-lost twin I sat next to?"

He hesitated. "I have, but..."

"Because Alec was our instructor," his friend finished for him.

"I gotta go, okay? Bye." And he hung up.

He was in denial.

Isabella could tell that he had the hots for her brother.

**({}*fuck[him]fuck[him]fuck[him]fuck[him]fuck*{})**

"Well, I'll be separating you guys into pairs now. I'm never good at these things, Isabella had to help me," the pastor chuckle, scratching the back of his neck. "I almost can't understand her writing, though," he joked, winking at his youngest child. She rolled her eyes, but a smile was at her lips. The counselors all laughed; the pastor genuinely funny, unlike the others pastors at their church were were all serious and could find humor in absolutely nothing.

"You judge _me_? Dude, do you _remember_ when it was _Alec_ helping you?" Isabella reminded him, raising an eyebrow.

"I seem to have forgotten - I read somewhere that the brain represses terrible things. I'm guessing i was a terrible thing."

"Like the time I walked in on Mrs. Edwards trying to grab your junk -" Alec started, but was rudely spoken over.

"OKAY," the pastor practically shouted, ignoring Alec, who was now smirking as the others laughed.

(Demetri's heart skipped a beat.)

There were about eight or ten counselors, sitting around a rather large table the rec room of the camp. Two hours before camp officially started, just as Isabella had mentioned. (Also mentioned by Isabella was her father and his whole chronic tardiness issue, which was simply proven when he showed up late - even though he'd been the one to wake Isabella and Alec.) They were going to be put into pairs of two.

And Demetri was hoping - _fucking begging, man_ - that he wouldn't get paired up with Alec.

"Metri and Alec, you guys are paired up. Isabella and Alice..."

Demetri stopped hearing the pastor after that. Blood was pulsing in his ears, his mouth suddenly dry, and why in the _world_ was there a lump in his throat? His heart beating a mile per fucking minute, aiming - _practically fucking succeeding_ - to just jump out of his chest; his breaths coming out in short pants - _not enough fucking air in his damn lungs_. His hands were wet with perspiration, skin shockingly damp.

He was barely aware when the pastor finished calling out pairs and got to the counselor's area and responsibility. He was barely aware when his body put him up on his feet, and his feet pushed him forward, simply letting Alec guide and following the boy that was the reason for his strange behavior and fucked- up emotions.

It was actually pretty safe to say that Demetri was nervous as _fuck_.

Alec wasn't doing much better, if he was being honest. He was just better at hiding it. Well, kind of. He fussed with his hair a lot when he was anxious or nervous or just plan ol' horny.

He had a decent amount of the first two, but an overzealous amount of the latter.

Not a word was spoken until they reached their cabin - which they'd be sharing for the next two weeks.

"So..." And it was Alec, of course. Demetri was still embarrassingly tongue-tied.

Until, well, he _wasn't_.

"Are you gay?"

Aaaaaand...

Cue the awkward silence.

Alec raised a brow. "Why do you want to know?"

Demetri was blushing, then. A flash of heat that hopefully - _God, was he fucking hopeful_ - wasn't too noticeable through his tan skin.

"I, uhh, nothi- I was just, err, cause you, and the, umm, thing that..." he was stumbling, and quite frankly, Alec found it _endearing_.

But then again, Alec almost always found something good about Demetri. Usually, it was _oh my _God_, he is so fucking hot_, but every once in a while, there'd be a sweet, _endearing_ emotion, too.  
Those ones weren't always welcome. He didn't need his fucking _heart broken_. (Again.)

Fear of rejection or not, Alec didn't want Demetri to be so damn embarrassed and _flustered_ around him. Not him. Anyone else, but...

Not him.

"I am," he said quietly, _so fucking scared_ for what Demtri would respond with.

Quiet.

_So fucking quiet_.

And _so fucking uncomfotable_.

Alec hated tense silences. It had been that when he'd _come out_, (that was what his boyfriend at the time had called it [fucking whore of a boyfriend]) and it wasn't long before all hell had broke loose. His mother had said, "since we're all admitting sins that'll send us straight to fucking _hell_... I've been cheating on you for 4 fucking years" and it was then that the devil him-fucking-selve had made an appearance in their living room. They had barely been able to live with each other after that (but she soon left, when the church gossip got too bad for her [fucking coward of a whore]). There were a shitload of _tense silences_.

So it was completed understandable as to why he hated tense silences.

But then, Demetri spoke, and the tension in the room was far from uncomfortable.

It was quietly spoken, but worth so very much.

"I think I might be, too."

**({}*fuck[him]fuck[him]fuck[him]fuck[him]fuck*{})**


End file.
